JP 2001-239897 A discloses an on-vehicle information processing apparatus which is configured to exchange information via wireless communication based on Bluetooth (registered trade mark, the same holds true hereinafter) with an apparatus brought in to a cabin of a vehicle and having a Bluetooth communication function, such as a mobile phone, a microphone unit, a portable audio player, a mobile personal computer, a personal information apparatus, etc. According to this on-vehicle information processing apparatus, an initial menu representing functions such as a car navigation function, a car audio function, a communication function with an electronic apparatus with Bluetooth communication function, etc., is displayed on a display.
The portable apparatus which functions in cooperation with the on-vehicle information processing apparatus such as mentioned above includes various types of apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a PDA (personal digital assistant), a portable audio apparatus, etc. Further, the variety of the functions which can be implemented in cooperation with the on-vehicle information processing apparatus is increasing, such as a hands-free function, an audio function, and a telephone directory function. Further, even in the same category of a mobile phone, the available function varies depending on models. For example, some mobile phones have only the hands-free function as a function which can be implemented in cooperation with the on-vehicle information processing apparatus, while other mobile phones have the hands-free function and the audio function (i.e., the function for reproducing music, etc.).
On the other hand, it is desirable that the on-vehicle information processing apparatus has various functions so as to accommodate as wide variety of the portable apparatuses as possible, and can provide an operation screen for various functions correspondingly.
However, due to increase in variety of the portable apparatus, there may be a mismatch between functions in the portable apparatus and the functions in the on-vehicle information processing apparatus. Thus, if a constant operation screen which the on-vehicle information processing apparatus supplies is generated without considering the model or type of the portable apparatus connected thereto, a user may be confused. For example, if the operation screen corresponding to the hands-free function and the audio function is provided even though the portable apparatus having only the hands-free function is connected, such a situation occurs where a user can select the audio function outwardly but in fact the audio function is not implemented. Such a situation is not preferable because it causes confusion for the user.